Bad Ending
by Zlerj Deoxis
Summary: Despues de la confesion de Sena hacia Kodaka, Yozora no puede soportar lidiar con la idea de perder a aquel quien ama desatando una tragedia... One Shot / Alternative Universe


**Advertencia: El presente trabajo continene violencia grafica. Esta ambientado en un Universo Alternativo a la serie original. Los eventos aqui relatados son Ficticios, cualquier semejanza con personas y/o eventos del mundo real son mera coincidencia.**

Por lo general no suelo iniciar proyectos sin antes concluir otro que tengo en puerta. Este mes he tenido problemas con mi fanfic activo :Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica The Inquisition. Entre en un "bache" como escritor y para intentar refrescar mi mente con un proyecto nuevo dejo este One Shot de Boku Wa tomodachi el cual desde el titulo anuncia que no tiene un final feliz.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**_Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai: Bad Ending._**

Puedo recordarlo muy bien… fue uno de los peores momentos que he pasado en mi vida… todo cambio después de eso… jamás espere que las cosas se complicarían tanto ni mucho menos que mi triste juventud terminaría de esa manera. Aun puedo recordar con claridad sus ojos violetas llenos de lágrimas mientras lentamente se alejaba de mí hacia aquel lugar al cual no la pude seguir… mi primera amiga… Yozora. Las mangas de su suéter oscuro aun escurrían en sangre mientras que su falda y su uniforme también estaban bastante manchados, incluso en su rostro, detrás de esos mechones que intentaban ocultar su mirada y su culpa había manchas de sangre…

Desearía no ser la causa de que las cosas hayan terminado de esa manera… pero así fue y no pasa un solo día en que no me arrepienta de no haber tomado las cosas más en serio, pues yo fui el que sin saberlo, con mi distancia la orille a hacer eso que marco la vida escolar de muchos… yo fui quien orillo a Yozora a quitarse la vida…

El día de la confesión de Sena en realidad no fue la gran cosa… o eso es lo que pensé, sin dudarlo salí huyendo del club por que no quería enfrentar los sentimientos que tenia, creí que con mi distancia las cosas se resolverían de alguna forma, pero no fue así… debí considerar lo que Yozora estaba pensando…

-Adiós Taka…- eso fue lo último que me dijo antes de…

* * *

Los días en la escuela se supone que son días que todos recordamos con alegría, días en que la juventud nos lleva a vivir aventuras que después en nuestra vida adulta añoramos con cariño al saber que las responsabilidades nos alejan mas y mas de ese tipo de cosas. Los días siempre tienen ese resplandor dorado a su alrededor, sin embargo muy a pesar de la felicidad de muchos no todos los días son dorados, algunos tienden a ser oscuros incluso a pesar del fulminante brillo del sol y la belleza de la naturaleza a nuestro alrededor.

Hace unos días Kashiwasaki Sena declaro formalmente y por sorpresa sus sentimientos hacia Kodaka frente a todo el club de los vecinos… este hecho provoco que Kodaka se alejara del club el cual funde con él como segundo miembro. Los días han pasado y los rumores por la escuela comenzaron a circular, pero esos rumores no eran referentes al club de los vecinos… mi amigo de infancia estaba trabajando para el consejo estudiantil mientras que yo lo seguía esperando en un rincón del salón del club de los vecinos, esperando que de alguna forma regresara…

Perdí la esperanza… Los días pasaron y Kodaka no regreso al club.

El salón alguna vez estuvo lleno se convirtió en un lugar triste y solitario. Yukimura y la Niku son las únicas que aun están ahí, ni siquiera Rikka cree que Kodaka regrese.

Cada día que pasa analizo la situación con más detenimiento… en parte deseaba que el regresara… sin embargo si lo hacía seria para enfrentarse a la estúpida rubia y lo más probable es que termine por aceptar los sentimientos de esta sin que yo pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.

Todo lo que tenia se colapso en cuestión de días. Era la amiga de infancia de Kodaka, ahora ya no tengo eso, Niku resulto no solo ser su amiga de infancia de igual manera sino que también es su prometida. Yo solía ser la presidenta del club de los vecinos, pero desde que el consejo estudiantil nos comenzó a prestar atención la que termino salvando al club como uno de sus caprichos fue de nueva cuenta la Niku.

¿Entonces que soy yo?, no soy más que un líder de relleno, alguien a quien ninguno de los miembros respeta o toma en consideración, mucho menos me escucharían si las palabras de la rubia resuenan mucho más alto que las mías.

Siempre competí con la Niku esperando superarla, demostrar que yo podía ser mejor que ella, sin embargo jamás pude conseguir resaltar más que ella a los ojos de Kodaka, eso era todo lo que deseaba.

¿Qué es lo que hacen las personas normales ante una situación así? Son estúpidos, se confunden con facilidad, sin embargo todos tienen al menos un amigo con quien pueden confiar, un amigo a quien recurrir, un amigo que los pueda guiar en un momento como este en el que siento que mi vida no vale nada. Los envidio pues incluso a pesar de su estupidez e ignorancia son mucho más afortunados que yo pues tienen aquello que yo no poseo y que en estos momentos necesito más que nunca: Un amigo que me diga que hacer, que me abrace y me deje llorar a su lado para que mis lágrimas no se pierdan en el vacío.

Las noches han sido largas y mi cabeza no puede olvidar esas palabras que la rubia pronuncio… como si se tratase de algún antiguo hechizo el eco de su voz ha continuado dentro de mi mente en todo momento causando escalofríos en mi piel y llenando mis ojos con lagrimas.

¿Qué debo hacer?

Decirle a Kodaka lo que siento por él lo llevara a tomar una decisión, elegir entre la Niku y yo… no puedo permitir eso. Ella no solo es hermosa, es inteligente, atlética, rica, el sueño de cualquier chico hecho realidad, comparada con ella yo solo soy una persona común… ni siquiera eso, soy mucho menos que una persona común, no soy más que basura.

La decisión para Kodaka seria sencilla y solo acentuaría mas el sentimiento de derrota que tengo en mi pecho en este momento… no hay más que pueda hacer, pero tampoco puedo aceptar que las cosas terminen de esta forma…

-Si tan solo Sena no hubiera existido…-

Esas palabras salen de mis labios de vez en cuando y mi mente se llena de recuerdos de los días que pase al lado de Kodaka en el club. Esa rubia siempre aparece en cada uno de los recuerdos que tengo, sin embargo si ella desapareciera, si tan solo hubiera una manera de borrarla de todo lo que ocurrió.

No hay manera de que pueda borrarla del pasado… sin embargo…

Estoy a punto de hacer una completa estupidez, en otro momento tal vez no lo habría considerado, tal vez nunca debí haberlo considerado, pero las cosas ya están en movimiento y no pueden ser deshechas. Es una decisión que tome aunque no estoy pensando claramente. Mi corazón está roto y lleno de ira.

Lentamente camino por los pasillos del edificio donde se encuentra la capilla observando los vitrales que dejan entrar luz de colores al lugar. Tal vez estoy un poco loca, pero siento como si los vitrales me gritaran que no lo haga... sin embargo lo hare, estoy decidida, ya no hay nada que me detenga.

Al abrir la puerta del salón del club le hago un pequeño gesto a Yukimura quien de inmediato salió al pasillo, entendió a la perfección que tenía algo que decirle que no quería que la rubia se enterara, esta niña es tan obediente… ojala y todos fueran tan dóciles como ella.

-Yukimura necesito que hagas una misión en extremo importante. Kodaka se encuentra siendo esclavizado por las brujas del consejo estudiantil y quiero encomendarte la tarea de vigilarlo. Tenemos que rescatarlo de ese lugar a cualquier costo, pero necesitamos tenerlo vigilado, saber qué es lo que planean hacer con él-

Palabras valientes que salieron de mi boca, una completa mentira que Yukimura se creyó por completo. Unos instantes después la niña vestida de mayordomo ya estaba en camino hacia donde Kodaka se encontraba. María estaba castigada como de costumbre y Rikka parecía estar planeando algo en el salón de ciencias… El escenario estaba puesto como yo lo había planeado… tal vez estaba un poco loca, pero mis planes continuaban saliendo a la perfección.

Entre al salón del club donde todo estaba como de costumbre. Los cuadros en las paredes, la ventana del fondo reflejando la luz del atardecer distante y dorado, mientras que ella estaba donde siempre… Kashiwasaki Sena, sentada en la alfombra, perdiendo el tiempo como siempre con un juego de video tonto.

-¿Y Yukimura?- pregunto la estúpida rubia mientras me observaba con sus grandes ojos azules.

-La mande a un encargo- respondí sin muchos ánimos intentando no arrepentirme de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sin decir más, al escuchar mi respuesta la rubia regreso a su juego sin prestarme atención en lo más mínimo. Era una idiota sin remedio… aun no podía creer como ella había sido capaz de arrebatarme todo lo que quería en este mundo.

-Kashiwasaki Sena, espero que estés consciente de que el club de los vecinos está a punto de desaparecer gracias a ti- mencione firmemente y con toda mi voz para que la idiota me escuchara a pesar de estar tan metida en su juego.

Tal como espere la rubia soltó el control de la consola que dejo caer en la alfombra de forma estrepitosa y se levanto súbitamente. Su rostro estaba lleno de sorpresa, sin embargo no pude detectar que era lo que le sorprendía: el hecho de que el club estuviera acabado o el que la hubiera llamado por su nombre completo. Era un tanto irrelevante, pues la tenia justo donde quería.

Con su característica arrogancia se acerco a mí intentando discutir como siempre. Ella no podía resistir tener la razón en todo, sentirse perfecta, así que fue sencillo hacer que se acercara a mí sin que notara algo particularmente sospechoso, como el que mi mano derecha se mantuvo detrás de mi cuerpo en todo momento.

Sena gritaba y protestaba todos los argumentos que le exponía, era como hablar con una pared: sin sentido alguno, sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta del verdadero problema…

-¡No es mi culpa que tu no hayas hecho tu movimiento con Kodaka cuando tuviste tu oportunidad!-

En ese instante deje de pensar…

Un momento después ambas nos observábamos a los ojos asombradas de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El asombro desapareció en instantes y en nuestras miradas se reflejo el sentimiento que cada tenía en ese momento. La mirada de Sena bajo lentamente por debajo de sus abrumadores pechos, hacia su cintura en la cual había un cuchillo clavado en su costado izquierdo y una mancha de sangre comenzaba a surgir de entre sus ropas haciéndose cada vez mas grande.

Mis ojos violetas estaban llenos de rencor y lo demostraba con mi mano derecha que empuñaba el cuchillo y lentamente lo comencé a retorcer en el vientre de Sena esperando causarle un dolor como el que yo había sentido en los pasados días.

Sena estaba asombrada y sus ojos azules se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas ante el dolor que sentía. Sena estaba llorando y su rostro pasaba del asombro al terror, cualquiera por más estúpido que fuera comprendería que era miedo a la muerte, lo cual me daba aun más satisfacción, había logrado lo que deseaba.

Súbitamente arranque el cuchillo del cuerpo de la rubia intentando causarle aun más dolor. Sena no grito nunca a pesar de la enorme mancha de sangre que quedo en la alfombra, sangre de una princesa que incluso había manchado mi uniforme y mi rostro.

Sena camino unos pasos hacia atrás sujetando la herida que había hecho, intentando detener de alguna manera la sangre que se rehusaba a seguir sus órdenes. Todo el poder que creía que tenia, todos sus caprichos que siempre habían sido cumplidos, esta vez no ocurriría, su propio cuerpo se negaba a seguir sus instrucciones, de nada le servía su belleza ni su dinero… Sena moriría.

Al ver que la sangre no se detenía Sena miro mis ojos intentando buscar compasión y ayuda de mi parte. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas, era un espectáculo hermoso: La niña rica y poderosa estaba indefensa y suplicando por su vida mientras fluidos escapaban de sus ojos y nariz, sin embargo la maldita aun conservaba la fuerza para intentar hablar…

-¡No Sena, no soy tan estúpida como para no terminar lo que comienzo, tu no sobrevivirás hoy!- grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras daba un tajo con el cuchillo de cocina que yo misma había afilado la noche anterior. Era una novata haciendo eso, quería causarle más dolor y cortar su bello rostro, sin embargo le di al cuello… ese delicado y blanco cuello del que rápidamente comenzó a brotar mucha más sangre que de su vientre.

Sena con el impacto sobre su cuello cayó al suelo quedando sentada en el suelo y con la espalda en el televisor frente al cual desperdiciaba su vida mientras que la sangre que salía de su vientre y su cuello pintaba de rojo sus ropas. Los cabellos dorados de la rubia estaban manchados con sangre al igual que el prendedor azul de mariposa que siempre tenía. La vida se le escapaba, de sus ojos continuaban brotando lágrimas y comenzaba a palidecer aun más de lo que su blanca piel ya era, lo último que la rubia vería en este mundo era a mí, bañada en su sangre.

Entonces algo ocurrió, algo que me hizo cambiar por completo el guion de esta historia, algo que tal vez ya sabía pero que me negaba a aceptar desde el inicio… mi plan de huir tanto como pudiera dio un giro súbito…

Mi golpe con el cuchillo había herido bastante profundo, Sena no podía levantar la cabeza, sin embargo hizo el esfuerzo. Había cortado sus cuerdas bucales pero a pesar de eso Sena aun intentaba hablar… solo suspiros salieron de sus labios… suspiros que maldigo, pues a pesar de ser solo silencio, yo conseguí entenderlo…

La vida se extinguió de los ojos de Sena y en el suelo del club de los vecinos su cadáver lleno de sangre evidenciaba todo el rencor que le tenía… rencor que estaba injustificado… fui una estúpida.

Solté el cuchillo y comencé a deambular por la escuela sin sentido, sintiendo el peso de las últimas palabras de Sena. Que idiota fui en todos los aspectos. No estaba pensando… nunca pensé en nada… ¿Acaso creía que una chica con un uniforme lleno de sangre no llamaría la atención?, en poco tiempo las hermanas encontraron el cuerpo de Sena y dieron aviso a las autoridades… nadie intento detenerme nunca en mi camino hacia el techo de la escuela… cuando llegue a el, la escuela ya estaba rodeada por policías. Había asesinado a la hija del director, claro que estaba furioso y quería mi cabeza, ni siquiera le importaba que ocurriera otro incidente dentro de la escuela.

Subí a la parte más alta con ayuda de las mallas de seguridad que tenía el techo, vaya idiota el que diseño esta escuela, nunca considero la posibilidad de que algún estudiante o profesor desesperado recurriera a esos medios.

-¡Alto Sora!- escuche esa voz desesperada que gritaba mi nombre. Cuando me di cuenta Kodaka estaba detrás de mí. Me gire y lo vi, estaba completamente agotado, el viento alborotaba sus cabellos al igual que los míos y su mirada estaba deshecha… nunca podre comprender si era porque yo había asesinado a la mujer que amaba… o porque sabía lo que pretendía hacer y no deseaba quedarse solo.

-Adiós Taka…- le dije mientras de mis ojos comenzaban a escurrir lágrimas de arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho… ahora elegía la salida de los cobardes pues no había más para mí en este mundo.

Con el vacio en mi espalda me lance sin dudarlo desde el techo de la escuela… el mundo estaba al revés… veía como la multitud reunida me observaba caer desde el edificio… yo estaba de cabeza dejando lagrimas a mi paso mientras que el suelo se acercaba velozmente hacia mí.

Kashiwasaki Sena… una mujer estúpida y sin valor alguno para mi… una mujer que incluso con su último aliento de vida me reclamo por mis acciones, eso es algo que no podre olvidar y ni siquiera la muerte podrá borrar…

-¿Por qué hiciste esto…? Tú eres mi mejor amiga…-

... Eres, un verbo en presente… incluso aunque en ese instante ella había sido apuñalada y traicionada me seguía considerando su amiga… ella era la amiga que tanto busque, que tanto anhele y que nunca vi hasta que la vida se extinguió de sus ojos por mi causa…

No podre nunca ser perdonada… ni siquiera por mi misma…

* * *

Los eventos que ocurrieron en la escuela esa tarde aun siguen presentes en la mente de muchos estudiantes que año con año hacen una pequeña ceremonia en honor a la fallecida hija del director.

Yozora apuñalo a Sena y después se arrojo del techo de la escuela de cabeza al vacio. Su cabeza se partió en el suelo y murió dejando su cuerpo rodeado de una mancha de sangre en las escaleras principales… el club de los vecinos se desintegro después de eso…

Yo jamás desee que las cosas terminaran así, jamás desee que ninguna de ellas me fuera arrebatada, mucho menos de esa forma tan trágica… todo esto parecía una pesadilla y en verdad deseaba que solo fuera eso, una pesadilla…

_**Bad Ending**_

_**The End**_


End file.
